bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollonir
Apollonir (original version: ) was a Bakugan and the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Information Description Apollonir was a legendary Dragonoid with four sets of wings and a humanoid posture. Apollonir's wings can unfold from their insect-like form, revealing the true appearance of his wings. They are kept folded in a peacock-like stature when he is not flying. He was the leader of the Six Legendary Bakugan, and like all the others, he had a G-Power level of 500 Gs in the anime. Apollonir's special ability was Maximum Pyrus which used a supreme fire blast to eliminate its opponents. He died, because he gave Drago his Attribute Energy in order to prevent King Zenoheld from taking the Pyrus Attribute Energy. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Apollonir was the most powerful Dragonoid. He was with a clown who used two Mock Dragonoid to battle against Dan and Drago. When Drago defeated the two Dragonoids, Apollonir left his disguise and prepared to battle Drago. Dan used the ability card 'D-Strike Extreme' and repeatedly did that until Drago defeated him. But when Drago still didn't evolve, he explained that he needed to defeat all of his friends to further evolve. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, his wings resembled leathery insect wings. Bakugan: New Vestroia When Drago was taken by Spectra while on Earth, Apollonir appeared to Dan in a dream and offered to temporarily become Dan's Guardian Bakugan. During the battle against Spectra, Apollonir easily defeated Viper Helios, but when Drago arrived, he and Dan were backed into a corner, and Dan used Dragon Proudia, turning Apollonir into a trident. Dan then proceeded to throw him, hitting Drago's Perfect Core diamond and freeing him from Spectra's command. Also, Apollonir is revealed to be linked to the Perfect Core, just like Drago, and as such, he has the ability to detect Drago from anywhere on New Vestroia. In episode 26, when Drago says that he can no longer leave New Vestroia due to his link with the Perfect Core, Apollonir explains to Drago that though he is linked to the Perfect Core, he had become strong enough to free himself from it. Apollonir is defeated in battle against King Zenoheld and gave his Attribute Energy to Drago just like the other Legendary Soldiers did to the Bakugan belonging to the Resistance. This forced Drago to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. This also caused Apollonir to die as said by Drago in episode 42. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Apollonir's wings now resemble Helix Dragonoid's wings. ;Ability Cards * Maximum Pyrus'' ''(Maximum Nova): Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * Neo Valute: Brings the opponent's power level to Apollonir's base level. * Saiam Low: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Dispel Roa: Brings all Bakugan back to their base level. * Dragon Proudia: Transfers all the opponent's additional power to Apollonir. * Infinity Waiver: Adds 200 Gs to every Bakugan on his side. * Maximum Revolution: Adds 150 Gs to Apollonir. * Blaze Maximum:Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir * Dragon Stealth:Nulifies abilities * Volcano Burst:Nulifies Gate card ' Blazing Spin':Transfers 50 Gs then adds 50 Gs per Bakugan the same attribute as Apollonir Etymology * In Greek mythyology, Apollo is the God of the Sun. Game He was released with the other Legendary Soldiers. The Pyrus version has 700 G or 470 G. The Ventus version has 500 G or 650 G. The Haos version has 480 G or 580 G.The Darkus version has 640 G. Trivia *In the game, Apollonir is tied with Clayf for the highest Season 1 G-Power, at 700 Gs. *In masked form it looks like he has a beard. Gallery Anime File:Apollonir00.jpg|Apollonir in Sphere mode (closed) File:Apollonir01.jpg|Apollonir in Sphere mode (open) File:Pyrus Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Sphere mode (open) File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir in real mode File:Masked_Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Masked Form File:3921769369_e2e10f2589.jpg|Apollonir Summoned maximumpyrus.png|Apollonir using ability Maximum Pyrus saiamlow.png|Apollonir using ability Saiam Low neovalute.png|Apollonir using ability Neo Valute infinitywaivver.PNG|Apollonir using ability Infinity Waiver maxrevolution.PNG|Apollonir using ability Maximum Revolution dispelroa.png|Apollonir using ability Dispel Roa dragonproudia.png|Apollonir using ability Dragon Proudia (real mode) File:Dragon_prownia.jpg|Apollonir using ability Dragon Proudia File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia apolloattackdrago.png|Apollonir attacking Hex Dragonoid hexvsapollo.png|Apollonir versus Hex Dragonoid File:gbsbg.jpg|Apollonir scanned by Gauntlet File:Legendary_Soldiers_Gauntlet.jpg|The Legendary soldiers scanned by Gauntlet Game File:Apollonia.jpg|Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-pyrus-trans.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-aquos.jpg|Aquos Apollonir File:DSCN0092_Haos_Apollonir.jpg|Haos Apollonir File:Apollonir.jpg|Ventus Apollonir BigBadDragon.jpg 96CABUX37Z.jpg|Ventus Apollonir de:Apollonir es:Apollonir Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Bakugan